


Alix’s intro to Wonderland

by InsomiCat



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: I should be sleeping, Inspiration hit, Trans!Alice, but nope, it’s 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomiCat/pseuds/InsomiCat





	Alix’s intro to Wonderland

“Oh hello Alice~ I am Cheshire the Cat~” A voice purrs.

“Alice? Alice, who?" The boy responds, scowling up at the grinning cat. “There’s no Alice here.” 

The cat’s smile fades in confusion, looking down at the child wearing frilly blue shorts over striped tights and a tiny apron over a loose shirt. 

“But you?” It mutters to itself.   
It twists in midair, floating face to upside-down face with the child.

“You are the girl know as Alice are you not?” It questions, frowning 

“Of course I most certainly am not! I am a boy called Alix!” The child frowns, arms crossing over chest.   
“Calling me a girl isn't very polite you know. It's as if I were to call you at dog-regardless of the fact you're a cat!” 

The cat pulls back staring unblinkingly as it thinks.   
“Many apologies. The female body you currently wear confused me. Why haven't you traded it out?” it asks. 

The boy laughs bitterly.  
“You think I wouldn't have done so by now if that were possible? Be gone, cat. I have no need for your taunts.” 

The cat frowns deeply.  
Taunts? Whatever did that mean…? It's stop processes stop.  
Oh. This child didn't know! It swirls closer. 

“Oh child didn't you know? This is Wonderland! Anything can happen if you just have the imagination~” 

It darts away only to return with a peach.  
“Eat this and your body should return to its rightful state” 

The boy looks at the fruit skeptically but shrugs.   
“I have nothing to lose” and takes a bite.

The world goes dark and muffled, then with a flash of light, sound returns. 

He looks around, then down.   
He doesn't feel that different… But is still somehow more comfortable?

He examines himself, then gasps in delight.  
His small, still developing breasts are gone! Flattened into nonexistence!   
He checks between his legs before slumping to the grass, tears trailing down his face as relief and joy overwhelms him. 

He is truly a boy now. Heart, mind, soul, and body. 

The Cheshire cat curls around him. “are you ready to start your adventure now?”   
It asks quietly, and the boy nods, wiping the tears from his face and standing up. 

“I'm ready. Let's go!” He exclaims with a broad grin…

And off they go~


End file.
